Red Tailed Kings Mates
by The Storm Master 567
Summary: Years after defeating 666, Tessai, now Youkai king, enjoys a peaceful life with his gorgeous, busty, mates. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just changed some things around but it's mostly the same as the first version of the story. Hope you enjoy it again.**

 **I own nothing except my OC.**

 **Grayfia**

Tensei was seated in his throne with a big smile of his face. Why the smile? Well why not!? He has become the king after a number of hard challenges he faced to get to where he is. He couldn't help but smile! His smile only grew as he saw Grayfia, his first mate, bowing, as usual when in front of him on his throne, to him. He loved his girls drearily, but he wished Grayfia didn't do that all the time.

"Please stand, Grayfia." Tensei told his first lover. As she stood, he couldn't help but admire her beauty that only grew after these ten years of being together. Her hair was no longer in a braid, thus flowing down to her lower back in freedom. Her breasts went up from an F to a GG. Other than that, she hadn't changed; except for her personality when he became the king. She became freer and open to the world, no longer being as cold and proper to the populous as before.

"Tensei-sama." Grayfia's voice knocked him out of his thoughts to focus on her. "Your bath has been drawn." She informed.

"Ah," Tensei said with a nod and got up from his throne and walked to her. "Thank you Fia-chan." He thanked with a kiss on the cheek making her gain a light dust of pink.

He smiled at her then walked past her to his bathroom, never seeing the mischievous smirk Grayfia sported. 'Finally!' She thought sneakily eyeing the backside of her master like a hungry wolf. The horny woman licked her lips in anticipation of the plan she was coming up with. Quivering lightly, she calmly followed her master.

The bathroom was, in short, a private spa. It was mainly used by his lovers and himself. A large stoned bathing area with steam rolling off the water constantly and changing rooms for when his lovers wish to bath with him.

"Ahh!" The black-haired king said in bliss as he sat his entire body in the bath. He loved the heat on his skin and tail. Tensei's mind soon wandered to when his girls shared a washing with him. Remembering their hot and creamy bodies got his libido up and running. They were always so horny when sitting in the bath with him.

Their hands would always run over his body, enticing him until he destroyed the bathroom after the intense sessions they had. "Heheh." He chuckled perversely as he remembered the water and sweat that dripped down their amazing bodies as they rode him or when he pounded them into the concrete. He also loved it when they started to have sex with one another while he tended to another one of his horny girls.

"You seem to be enjoying your bath, Tensei-sama." Came a familiar voice from the doorway that made the ten tails jump a little. His shoulders relaxed though when he heard the melodious giggle.

Tensei turned with a smile to see his silver-haired devil mate looking at him with mirth filled eyes and a towel barely covering her delectable figure. "Hey Fia-chan." The black-haired man said with a small wave and light blush. "What are you doing here?" Tensei asked, though, already having a guess as to why she was here. 'It has been a while.' He mused to himself as he appreciated Grayfia's strong yet soft form that he loved admiring and feeling over, or under, his own.

"It's been a while since we bathed together." Grayfia stated as she let the towel fall to the ground silently. The king's member hardened and twitched in excitement at seeing the goddess's creamy white skin that shined in the steamy bath. The natural sexiness she had as she strutted her way over to the water only increased the dirty images running through his mind. All of them dirtier than the last.

Slowly lowered her generous body into the water, she shivered pleasurable at the heat against her flesh. The Saiyan watched with lustful eyes as he gazed upon the strongest Queens body lowering itself into the spring. The water moved around her body perfectly. When she was fully submerged she turned her now soft silver eyes to her black haired mate. "I thought we might enjoy this time alone together." She said with a soft smile only he, and harem sisters, could see.

Tessai easily returned it with a more noticeable blush as he gazed at her nude form, mere inches away, just begging to be taken. No matter how many times he sees her naked form it still got him as hot and hard like their first time together those twelve years ago. Her pink suckable nipples, a perky chest that seemed to defy gravity, long creamy thighs that lead to a nice firm juicy ass, which he knew where she liked to be hit, all framed by her silver hair that he held while he fucked her. She, as well as his other mates, loved it rough and he loved giving it rough! It was in his animal instincts to dominate his mates when being intimate.

The same could be said for Grayfia. As she soaked in the tub next to her lover, she kept sneaking looks at his hardening dick and muscular form. Thanks to the steam, he was beginning to sweat. The water cascading off his body, giving him an even more appealing look that she wanted to be buried in and under. 'I can't believe it's gotten so big.' Grayfia thought with a noticeable blush as she stared at Tessai's, now, twelve inch dick. Just looking at it and his overall sweaty, strong, form made her body quiver with uncontrollable lust and need. 'I want him.' She thought desperately with a subtle lick of her soft lips and quivering eyes. 'I want that!' She yelled in her mind. Images of her mate pounding her hard into the floors flashed through her mind. Her pink mound began to leak a little female juice, mixing in with the hot water, at the erotic thoughts flying in her private perverted mind.

"Tessai -sama." Grayfia called to him. "Would you like for me to wash your back?" She asked with fake innocence. She leaned in a little closer, her hot breath causing his skin to prickle. The maid made sure to push her tits into his arm. If it was one thing all his lovers knew, it was that Tessai loved big breasts.

Seeing where she was going, the look on her face and shimmering lust-filled eyes giving it away, he smirked. "Of course Fia-chan." Getting up while helping Grayfia out, the silver goddess led him to a stool with a wooden bucket near it. Tessai smirked the entire way as he gazed upon her creamy flesh that shook with each elegant step. Her body was like a living piece of art that he worshiped to the max.

Grayfia sat him down on a stool as she bent over him, looking directly into the black pools she loved so much. "Just relax master. Let your maid take care of you." She whispered soothingly. Her breath was a cold contrast to the heat he experienced in the bath making him even hotter for her. "Alright." He whispered, fully accepting his love to take care of his cleaning.

Grayfia moved her body away from him with a satisfied smile. With a snap of her fingers the horny beauty made her maid's headband appear with the fabric cuffs as well; giving her an even more sexy appeal than before. Her eyes were drawn to his dick that twitched as he looked at her.

Licking her dry lips again, Grayfia went behind him with the bucket in hand, swaying her delicious hips all the way. She felt a pleasurable shiver run down her spine as she knew his amber eyes were locked onto her body. She shivered further when she was behind his manly back.

It started like a usual bath with his silver-haired Devil love. Grayfia lathering shampoo on her hands then running her delicate hands through his hair and tail while humming a soft and calming tune that made him almost fall asleep in her warmth. Tessai loved it when Grayfia, after serious love-making, hummed this soft tune. Things got hotter after she sprayed the shampoo away with the shower head.

Grabbing the soap, which was in the bucket, Grayfia rubbed it all around her body, giving her a nice erotic glow that was only enhanced by her now shining breasts. Now kneeling behind her mates broad back she stared to rub her soapy jugs over him. "Does it feel good love?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah." He said breathlessly loving her body. Her hard nipples making him shiver lightly. "Fufu. I'm happy." She said with a sultry giggle. Grayfia moved away from her love, getting a depressed growl, before sashaying her way until she stood in front of her mate. With a slutty smile on her flawless face she sat her wet pussy on his leg, both groaned in bliss at the sudden connection, and started to grind against his strong leg. The maid's heavy chest soon found its way back to Tessai as she wrapped her delicate arms around his neck, making sure to push her delicious tits against his skin.

Tessai, instinctively, brought her smaller frame against him, face to face. Her breasts squished even harder against his muscular chest making them moan and her pussy growing wetter than before. They had this deep effect of undying lust for on one another as Tessai's rock hard rod was situated behind her firm rear-end.

The Saiyan God was drawn into the silver eyes staring at him. Those eyes were begging him to love her. Without saying anything Tessai captured her red ruby lips in a steamy kiss. His tongue licking her lips asking for permission to enter which she allowed. Their tongues fought for dominance only for king to win and claim her mouth as his own as his hands roughly groping her ass, grinding her harder against his leg and prick, making her whimper into the deep kiss. His eyes started to gain a crimson huge while he dominated her mouth and body.

The naughty maid moaned in appreciation at the hot kiss. Her wet body almost immediately gave into him and his dominate nature. Grayfia loved the feeling of his strong hands guiding her wet pussy against his leg while groping everything on her. Her moans increased when her mate brought the hot shower handle over their soapy figures. The warm water caused pleasant shivers to run down her spine and end at her hot cunt lips.

Still in the kiss, Tessai brought the shower-head over the two of them and let it rain over them to give them both a glistening shine. Grayfia felt a nice chill course through her spine at the felling of the hot water against her cool skin. The former Queen of Sirzechs started to rub herself harder against him as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and dived into a deeper into the lustful kiss. She shamelessly moaned huskily as her love began to get rougher with his ministrations. Her silver eyes glistened with lust as he molded and groped her plump tits and rear.

Tessai pulled her even closer to him, as if to mold the two together, and roughly groped her left tit and the right side of her ass. The creamy flesh of her body in his hands made his desire for the silver devil to be under him, to have her trembling under his touch, fucking her deliciously tight pussy and ass, grew greatly. It was shown when the king slapped her ass. The maid let out a pleased muffled moan.

Grayfia, with quivering hands, managed to get the shower head from his hands and finish cleaning their body. Tessai withdrew his tongue from hers, to her disappointment, and lifted her by the ass to stand on her own. Still clutching onto her master/mate's arms, Grayfia's tits jiggled for his viewing pleasure. His steel powered rod rubbed along her asshole, getting her pink lips to make his cock shine in juice.

The silver haired maid smiled coyly as she saw him staring at her breasts with open lust and hunger. She held her hands underneath them, as if presenting them to her lover. "What are you waiting for?" She purred. "Ahhhh!" She moaned loudly as his mouth captured her right nipple with his tongue lightly flicking it, his left hand was not idle as it was groping her left tit in a firm grasp. Her moaning increased as she felt Tessai start to gently suck her nipple.

Tessai glanced up to his lovers flushed faced and smirked around her nipple, he decided to have more fun. The king wanted to see even more of the moaning maid's pleased expressions. Tessai let her nipple out of his mouth, to her disappointment, and started to gently trail kisses up and down her neck until it rested near her ear. "Enjoy this." He whispered huskily. Grayfia's eyes widened as when she felt his fingers dig into her dripping pussy. Her breathing started to become uneven as she clawed at his arms. Her moans reached high levels as her kings skilled hands dug deep into her womanhood. "Ahh!" She moaned loudly.

His smirk grew. "Someone is being vocal tonight." He teased only to gasp when a hand grabbed his shaft and was being stroked madly. "F-Fi-Fia!"

"D-Don't…get…cocky." Grayfia quipped between breaths as she pumped the pulsing member harder. She wasn't the only one to get off in this bath. She would be dammed if she didn't get her king to cum before she did!

Tessai accepted the challenge. "Ugg…duly noted." He whispered with a moan and increased his own finger speed making her shake a bit.

The two continued with this for two minutes. Both trying to get the other to cum first with their skilled hands that knew all the others weaknesses. Tessai's breath had become short along with Grayfia gaining a little breath back when she bit into his shoulder. "C-Cumming…Tessai-sama!" Grayfia announced speeding up her movement of her pumping against his painfully hard rod.

Tessai's groaning increased as he felt her amazingly soft hot body against his and her delicate womanly hands vigorously rubbing him. "Ugg…me-me too." He panted as he pumped two fingers in her dripping tight cunt.

Feeling their release about to arrive, Grayfia used her hand around his neck and smashed her lips to his as she came powerfully around his manly fingers. During the kiss, Tessai lost his control from the intensity of the hot kiss and the constant stroking of such a soft hand made him shot his load all over her hand and the lower part of her body, giving her a nice warm coat of his thick seed.

The silver eyed maid shuttered in his strong arms as she came back to reality from her orgasm and smiled up to him. "That was amazing, Master." She purred silently as she nuzzled her head into his chest. She felt so calm in his strong and loving embrace. Never in her long life had she ever felt so complete before she had met him.

He just 'hmmed' for her to enjoy the rumble from his chest, calming her from not having him in her arms for the past four months. His calming heart-beat made her snuggle into him. "It sure was." He replied with a husky smile and wrapped his soft tails around her body making her feel safe in the embrace. They listened to the water rain on the stone as it washed away their combined fluids.

Suddenly, the tails tightened a little. She was about to ask why before his hot breath reached her ear. Tessai's head leaned down to her right ear and spoke with a low growl. "But we're not done yet." Tessai, in his lust-crazed state, told her as his tail lifted her onto the bolder that was next to them. Her entire body became red with arousal at hearing the dominant voice of her love, king, and master.

His tail released her letting Grayfia move on her own. She leaned her body on the bolder to face him with a lust filled smile directed at her man. "I would hope not." She stated with a sly smile. "I expect you to fuck me worth the four months we were apart." She stated as she spread her pussy open for him. "Fill me with four months of your seed until I look like I'm pregnant. Fuck me." She pleaded as she started to lightly finger her pussy while lightly groping her bosom, mewling in pleasure, for his crimson eyes viewing pleasure.

Tessai let out a deep chuckle that made her even hotter than she was in the water. "I won't try to disappoint you," He trailed off and vanished from her vision only for her silver eyes to see strong black staring deep into hers; reaching her soul. "My silver whore." He ended with a smirk before sheathing his twelve inch monster in one thrust.

Silver eyes widened in pleasure and small pain as small amounts of saliva flew from her open mouth. Her tongue falling helplessly to the side of her gorgeous face. The maid's body already shaking in orgasmic pleasure from the instant intrusion of his rampaging cock which was already hitting all her hot spots. All that came from her mouth was a gargled shriek as she came on her king's wonderful cock.

Tessai smirked before leaning into her ear as he continued to slowly rock her body against the cold rock she sat upon. "You always cum with my first thrust. What a depraved whore you are." He growled into her ear before nibbling on it.

Hearing his dirty talk and his mouth on her ear made her mind soar with happiness at being able to be one with and please the man she loves. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body, making sure she was tightly pressed against her lover as possible. "I-I am not a-a whore!" She said between pants. "I'm just a…whore for you…Tessai-sama!" She said quickly as her body jerked when he used a stronger thrust into her, hitting her womb with amazing vigor. "Only you-pant-get to do this to me!" She squealed out as she withered in ecstasy. "You're my only master~!" She squealed out from the powerful pumps.

Tessai only smiled before continuing to thrust wildly into his lover with usual crazed abandonment. His eyes were drawn to her bouncing tits that hit her face in an amazing show. The sight was so erotic he grabbed one of the large tit flesh and tried to inhale her bosom making her shout in pleasure from his violent suction.

"AH! T-T-Tessai-sama! S-Suck-ing!" She couldn't even form a full sentence as he was fucking her so hard into the stone little cracks started to form around their bodies. Her eyes watered and her mouth wide opened in a constant moan, unable to keep it closed from the violently pleasurable pounding. The black haired king saw her open mouth and smirked against her tit. "Iya!" She moaned harder when Tessai's teeth nibbled on her milky teat. Using this advantage, the male brought his free hand up to her mouth and drove it into her mouth which she instantly started to suck erotically, lewd slurping sounds made their way to his ears. Absolute music!

Even though Nick was younger than her, Grayfia was sure that no matter how long they fucked she would never go unsatisfied and he would always sedate her lust and would never stop loving her despite his numerous lovers. Nick kept coming up with new ways to make her and the others cum so hard they'd think they saw God. There was no faking her screams as he was that good. The romantic gesture he did for them made her heart sore with even greater love for this man; _her_ man.

"Oh, Yeah!" Tessai roared in pleasure as he felt her tongue work over his fingers. "I love that whore mouth of yours!" He shouted into her milk jigs as he plunged harder into her wanting honeypot. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt liquid coming from her tit. 'Holy shit! She's lactating!' He yelled in his head even more aroused at the taste of her milk. 'It's so good!' He thought happily as he sucked her milk like a new-born child.

Grayfia was in a familiar world of pleasure. Tessai usually sucked her breasts so hard that she started to lactate. 'So amazing~!' She thought as she slurped his fingers around with her long tongue. She kept her hands busy by trickling fingers lovingly through his long hair. "Y-You're fucking the milk out of me!" She yelled in pleasure as her shout was slightly slurred by his rough fingers probing her mouth.

He glanced up to his silver whore, who was lewdly slurping on his fingers, then back to her free tit-flesh and gained an amazingly pleasing, erotic, idea as he continued to suck this amazingly delectable tit-milk.

He ripped his fingers out making her look to him in a lust filled fog only for her mouth to meet her teat. "Drink your own milk whore!"He demanded as he felt he was close to exploding in her womb and, if what he felt and thought were true, the silver maid was about to cum for the seventh time this night.

Grayfia dutifully sucked her own milk and found it to be, surprisingly, good making her even wetter. Her hips bucked even harder into his pelvis. 'He's so fucking good! I can't stop!' She thought as she continued to drink herself. The fact that she was made to drink her own milk made her even hotter for his cum. Her hips couldn't stop rutting against his.

Ten minutes of the intense love making later, Grayfia took her tit out of her mouth and moaned loudly. Small amounts of her tit-milk dripping down her chin as he wet tongue rolled its way to the side. "I-I'm going to Cum!" She shouted as her back had made an indent into the stone from the intense pounding her master was giving her. Her arms clung tighter onto his back, her nails leaving small claw marks across him which made him growl like a feral animal into his maid's bosom.

"S-So am I!"Tessai roared after releasing her teat. His thrusts became, if possible, even more powerful which made Grayfia feel like she was going to break the stone underneath the two. Her dulled silver eyes looked into his hungry crimson with intense want and need. She wanted everything of him!

"K-K-Kiss me! Kiss your whore!" She pleaded. The look in the naughty maid's eyes made his cock twitch crazily around her walls. Tessai didn't waste time as he meet the waiting tongue with his own. Black and silver stared at one another in great passion and love as the king quickly took control of the kiss. Grayfia could only shamelessly moan at the amazing kiss.

The red tailed Saiyan kissed her wildly as he made three more powerful thrusts and that was it for both silver lovers. Tessai released everything inside of her waiting womb. "Take it all!"Tessai roared after he let her tongue go with only their saliva hanging from the two.

"Tessai-kun!" Grayfia yelled his name in ecstasy as she had her hardest orgasm of the night. 'So far.' She thought with a dopey grin which hoped to continue the rough mating session as she convulsed on his amazing cock. Her hot tight walls clinging and milking him for all he was worth. Grayfia's nails effectively broke his skin, leaving little blood to seep out before quickly healing.

Their orgasms didn't tamper off for a minute but once it did, Tessai fell straight into her cleavage, feeling slightly winded, as Grayfia gently stroked his hair before kissing his forehead tenderly. "So hot~." She sighed blissfully, her soft voice calmed his hot mind and body.

Tessai looked up to see Grayfia's love filled eyes staring back at him and kissed her softly; conveying all the love they had for the other. Her heart beat even faster than when they were in the middle of passion. She loved his soft, caring, side of her dominating kings right after such a powerful rutting.

He smirked in his head when he felt her walls tighten around him. "Are you still good to go?" Grayfia asked with her voice dripping in lust as she looking into the steaming crimson eyes of her master. Tessai nodded and before he could thrust once more, the maid pushed his chest a little. "Your cock feels a little soft thought." She commented as she let his cock out of her pulsing womb, making him growl as cum leaking out, and trailed kisses down his chest until she reached the semi-hard member. Her mind became hazed as she took in the manly scent of his soaked prick.

"Let's fix that." She purred, hot breath making his member twitch, then gave his head a slow lick. Twirling her lips around the head, she groaned at the pulsing member. Trailing her long tongue down the sides of his meaty member, getting all the delicious cum from his cock as Tessai moaned deeply at the treatment, Grayfia moaned around the rod.

Tessai just let his fingers through her soft tangled hair. Letting her know he liked the attention. After a few more agonizingly slow licks, his member had been cleaned. With his member licked clean she moved her mouth back to the pulsing head, begging to be sucked, before opening her mouth wide and swiftly plunged it in her hot mouth. "Ah!" The king groaned as Grayfias' long tongue wrapped and licked its way around his member.

Her hot mouth and the sensation coming from her tight throat sent shocks of pleasure up and down his spine. "That's so fucking good Fia-chan!" He said with his hand still locked in her hair. Hearing the praise from her master at her work made her double her effort, hoping to get him up and ready for the next round. Almost unhinging her jaw, Grayfia stuffed all twelve inches of his thick man meat down her throat. The engorged head hit the back of her throat. Hips bucked in pleasure at hitting the back of her tight mouth.

Tessai almost blew his load when he felt his cock's head hit the back of her skull. "Fuck!" He shouted feeling the amazingly tight hold her mouth had over him. Her tongue expertly hit all his pleasure points. 'Ah! She knows all my weak spots and things I like!' He grunted when he felt one of Grayfias' delicate hands play with his cum filled balls. She even let out loud gagging sounds that made him place both hand on her head and began to thrust up. The sight of her bobbing head on his pelvis made him want to stop and fuck her right their but stopped himself since he liked it when his lovers offered themselves to him.

Grayfias' mind was becoming fogged with lust as she gagged loudly on his massive rod while her throat was being violently fucked. Her lower lips were twitching painfully. It pleaded to be filled with the powerful thing she was gagging on like some cheap slut. She needed to get fucked hard! But she first wanted her drink.

"Come on." She spoke around his rod, her voice sending pleasurable vibrations around his pole. "Fill me stomach with your cum." She pleaded through her gags. Her saliva doing a great job as lube as she continued to swallow his member.

The king grunted as he tightened his grip around his maid's skull. His thrusts becoming more sure and powerful, his balls even hitting the bottom of her chin. "Ug! Do-Don't worry, my maid."He spoke through gritted teeth."I'm going to shoot my load so hard you'll look like you're pregnant." He promised.

"Please do!" She gagged out as she slipped her delicate fingers down her body. Both hands found her wet pussy lips as she stuffed two fingers in her pulsing pussy and tight ass. "Spray your maid's body in her masters' seed." She pleaded. The thought of giving birth to his children was something that excited her.

"Ah!" He grunted out loud after five more minutes of deep throating Grayfia's tight throat. His cock twitching madly against her constricting throat. "I-I'm close!" He grunted.

Grayfia only sped her bobbing head further. "Do it! Release your seed!" She pleaded after letting his cock go and licked the tip vigorously.

"Shit!" Her licking was the boiling point. Tessai's hands framed her head and pounded his cock into her throat. "Fia-Chan!" He roared out his lovers name as he sprayed the inside of her mouth with his baby-batter.

Grayfia's eyes shot open it absolute glee as she felt his warm seed pour into her gullet. 'It's so hot~!' She thought deliriously as her fingers were soon soaked with her own cum. After two minutes of cumming he let his member out of her mouth and stumbled back a little. Some of his cum still shooting out into her happy tongue.

Grayfia's mind had been so used to her master cumming on her face she instinctively wrapped her lips around his prick. Swallowing even more of the delicious liquid. After slurping the rest of his cum off his cock she let his glistening cock go with a satisfied grin, her fingers licking his cum that spilled from her lips. "So hot~" She moaned erotically. "There's nothing like a stud's dick milk to quench a horny bitch's thirst." Her dirty talk made him erect instantly.

His bobbing member twitching an inch from her face. Looking at the monstrous member she let out a satisfied 'Hmm' "I guess you need something more." She purred throatily. Her sliver eyes looked to her master's crimson and she almost came for what she saw in his gaze.

Tessai had watched his maid lick his cum off her body with hot eyes. The sight was so erotic and he couldn't wait to pound her to the ground. The king waited until her eyes turned to him. That did it for Grayfia as he saw her stiffen a little. Letting a smirk grace his lips he spoke. "What shall we do now, my slutty maid?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Fuck me!" She pleaded with a perverted gleam in her eyes. "Fuck me! Fuck me you magnificent stud! This bitch needs to be filled and stuffed with you hot milk! Please?!" She pleaded breathlessly as her desperate dark with lust orbs stared at the pulsing prick.

"Don't worry, by the time I'm done with you your cunt will never let go." Tessai responded with a feral smirk. He was surprised though when she stood up. He thought she was going to immediately ride his cock after her plea. He watched, curious, as his silver haired lover strut her way to the wooden wall near the stones at the end of the bath her ass shaking with each powerful, elegant, step.

Leaning her hands against the wall, Grayfia shivered lightly as she felt Tessai's eyes follow her ass as she walked. She looked back over her shoulder and sent him a steamy smile. "Why don't you come over here and pound your slut hard? You know you want to. Tess-ai-sa-ma~." She purred at the end with an enticing shake of her ass as she pulled her cheeks apart to show him her tight butt-hole. It was waiting to be used as a sheath.

Tessai got up and walked to her slowly. She felt his gaze burn with lust as his crimson eyes locked onto her whole body. The way he walked, like a predator stalking its prey, made her pussy gush. 'I'm going to be destroyed!' She though with perverted glee of having her master fuck her into dream-land. She knew she wasn't going to survive this night and she counted on that!

Once he got behind her, he grabbed two handfuls of her ass making her moan in pleasure of feeling his strong calloused hands. Tessai bent over and put his chin on her left shoulder. "What do you want me to do to you? My silver whore."He whispered softly then licked her outer ear slowly as his chest was fully resting on her lovely back. His cock slowly rubbing against her lovely behind.

Her body shook at his tone. It was so sexy! 'Ah! I need him!' She yelled in her head. "I-I need you to, AH!" She started soft only to shout in surprise and pleasure as Nick smacked her ass, hard.

"No."He whispered roughly."Tell me louder. Tell me how you want me to fuck you."He demanded with another hard slap to her jiggling rear. His hand reached around and gently kneaded her heaving, sweaty, breasts.

Grayfia couldn't take it anymore. "Please Master!" She shouted. "Please show your naughty maid her place!" She pleaded as she grounded her ass against his hardened cock. "I need you to pound this slut until its body, inside and out, is covered with your hot, creamy, thick seed! Fuck me! Fuck my ass~!" She ended with a desperate whine. Her bountiful ass-cheeks rubbing against his member.

The only sound was the rushing water and the heavy breaths Grayfia took after her rant as Tessai stayed on her back, gently kneading her jugs while grounding his member along her back-side.

Tessai then let out a dark chuckled into her ear that made shivers of pleasure shoot up her spine. "Then…that is what you'll get." He promised as he kissed her cheek softly. Tessai brought his chest off her back and lined his cock to her sexy derriere. "Here's you prize. My lovely maid!" He slammed his cock into her ass causing her to let out a deafening shriek of pain and pleasure. Tessai paid no heed to that as he continued to pound into her with the intent she wanted; covering her with large amounts of cum.

After the first few thrusts Grayfia's mind had become drunk on the pleasure. 'So…good~!' She thought in her head with a 'fucked stupid' expression; tongue hanging with her eyes rolled in her head. 'So powerful…so dominating~!' Her thoughts were interrupted when Tessai grabbed a fist-full of her hair and brought her back to his chest in an arch. 'Brain...gone~!' She finished as she felt his manly hands and pelvis rubbing her tight ass. All she could do was thrust back to his never ending hips. Her mind furthered into pleasure as his balls hit her puffy lower lips.

Tessai slapped her ass while he moved his hand, inserting two fingers, into her soaked pussy. He smirked as he heard her moan in delight. "I love this ass and pussy." Tessai growled in her ear as he rammed her ass harder. "Both are so amazingly tight around my cock and fingers." He continued as the moved the hand on her ass to her left tit and gave the amazingly soft flesh a rough squeeze and modeled the left to the right. "But I also love your tits." He added with a whisper and kissed her cheek softly once more."And I love these slutty lips that complete my silver whore." He said as he lightly rubbed her lips with his fingers.

"Everything about you is amazing." He finished his sweet word as he moved her moved her head to the left so her lust fused face faced his own. He entered her mouth with a sloppy kiss that made her brain melt. It was all perfect for the maid as she was being loved so passionately by the man who took her heart. Tongues lashed in the air, sloppily licking one another, as saliva dripped down to the floor.

'I love him. I love him so much!' Grayfia thought to herself with happy tears running down her flawless face. He made her feel so special and wanted with the way he said things like this. It sent shivers down her spine which made her want to jump him every time he talked to her, no matter who was there. "Your mine, and mine alone!" He asserted himself, after letting her hot lips go, with a hard thrust, punching straight to her stomach. The former Queen of the red Satan could only nod, as much as she could with his hands still holding her wet hair, in absolute agreement. She could see the outline of his glorious cock from her stomach.

"O-Only yours. No one but you can ever touch this slutty maid's body. Its womb, mouth, tits, and ass have been taught to please you and you alone." She said breathlessly as she thrusted her tongue back into her masters' mouth and battled with up most passion and love. She never wanted to be away from her lovers' side for this long ever again.

The hard rutting continued for one hour. The room filled with smacks of wet flesh, grunts, and muffled shouts of passion until they felt their final orgasm coming on. The king took that time to use his claws and grind into her sensitive clit that made some of their combined cum shoot out.

"I-I-I'm cumming!" Grayfia announced as Tessai released her lips and moaned even harder as his thrusts became more animalistic. "I'm cumming from your powerful cock! I'm going to cum so hard!" She shrieked.

"Me to! I'm cumming too! Take my load like the good little slutty maid you are! Yell to the heavens what you want and are!" Tessai demanded with a roar as his seed exploded into her wide hips and pinched her clit hard. That did it for the maid.

"AHHHH!" Grayfia threw he head back to the sky. "YES! YES MASTER! GIVE YOUR WHORES WANTING ASS YOUR THICK CREAMY SPERM! MAKE THIS NAUGHTY MAIDS DIRTY ASS CLEAN WITH YOUR HOT, WONDERFUL, DICK MILK! I'M YOUR COCK WHORE! I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU AS LONG AS YOUR HARD COCK STAYS THIS DEEP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she came so hard she saw white with small black flashes around her vision. "SO FUCKING GOOOOODDDDDD!" Her entire body shook on his rod in orgasmic bliss. "SO MUCH HOT SPUNK IN MY ASS!" She yelled so hard her voice cracked a little.

Within ten minutes, the two lover's orgasms were over and the two sat next together in a loving embrace as they caught there breathes from their amazing sex. "I love you so much Tessai-kun." Grayfia said spoke with upmost love in her soft tone as she rubbed her head, affectionately, into his shoulder.

Tessai smiled lightly at his silver devil lover, he was the only one who ever got to see this side of her, and kissed the top of her head lovingly. "I love you too, Fia-chan." He said warmly. The two enjoyed the rest of their bath as they cuddled. They sat together for another twenty minutes, enjoying the others presence, until the water started to get cold. "Let's head to bed Fia-chan." Nick gently suggested to his maid that was resting her head on his chest in bliss.

She looked up to her lover with a warm smile and nodded her head. "Of course, Tessai-sama." She then pressed her bountiful bust harder into his sculpted chest as she started to giggle in a way that made Tessai's dick twitch against her wonderful body. "This big guy seems to be up~" She commented, slowly stroking her pleasure stick. "Suck an amazing cock you have master." She purred into ear. Tessai could only shutter as his maids delicate fingers rubbed his erection.

"Since he seems to be up...let's continue until I can't walk or sit properly for the next month~." She purred with a crazed perverted gleam in her usually stoic eyes that only he had the pleasure of seeing. "Make my pussy, ass, and mouth leak with your delicious cum~!" She kissed him hotly.

Tessai only nodded with a giant grin, after ending the kiss, his eyes gaining his crimson glow. He promptly whisked his lovely maid to his chambers. Tessai, Grayfia in his arms bridal style, kicked the large wooden doors that led into the master bedroom wide open. A king sized bed, large dresser, plasma screen T.V., and a private bathroom for his own use. Right now he didn't care, he had someone to take care of.

Walking to the bed he looked to his lover who was looking up to him with great love in her eyes. Tessai smiled gently and kissed her forehead making her cheeks gain a red huge. "Let's begin again Fia-chan." He said lovingly.

Grayfia nodded with a small smile. "Epp!" She said in surprise when she found her front on the soft bed with her legs planted firmly on the floor. She let out a pleasurable moan when she felt her master's hand caress her reddened ass. She turned her head slowly to show her master her extremity erotic expression that made his dick stand at attention. She let out a sultry laugh seeing the twitching member.

"Well," She spoke with an enticing shake of her ass brushing against his hard man meat. "What are you going to do with that?" She asked nodding to his raging member. Her eyes dipped down in lust as she stared at him. "Are you going to take me slow and be gentle with your slutty maid after that hot animal like fuck?" She said with slight disappointment at the option. "Or are you going to fuck me so hard that the only sound that will be heard are my screams as your amazing dick fucks my dirty body into the bed until it breaks? Make the bathroom pounding look like foreplay?" She asked. Her hand now trailed her body until she reached her cum filled twat. She scooped up the over flow of cum and brought it to her lidded eyes.

Tessai's eyes were heavy with lust as he watched his maid tease him. Her sultry silver eyes gazed at his burning lust crimson glazed eyes as she plunged her cum soaked fingers in her wet hot mouth and lewdly started to slurp the cum off. His dick was dripping pre-cum as the engrossed bulging head of his manhood twitched heavily against her quivering womb as the slutty maid continued to fuck his mind. 'She's going to regret that!' He thought with crazed perverted eyes.

She took her slick fingers from her mouth and move it to her heaving chest and proceeded to twist and pinch her nipples making her pussy juice flow at a steady stream onto the white sheets.

Grayfia twisted her body so she had her amazing derriere resting on the clean, soon to be dirtied, bed. She opened her legs wide for her king to see twitching lips. "Come here Tessai-sama." She said with a slutty 'come hither' motion with her delicate finger. The predator eagerly stalked his slutty pray like before and like before it caused Grayfia to quiver in anticipation.

"Hehehe." The silver maid heard the deep dark chuckle erupt from his lust heaving chest as he walked with a purpose to his wonderful maid. 'He's going to destroy me!' She thought with a perverted smile appearing on her supple red lips. Now in front of her the king leaned down and gently pecked her lips that which made Grayfia's pussy lips shiver in need for the pulsing cock that was now inches away from her honeypot. Tessai cupped her flushed cheek and rubbed it lovingly as he continued his gentle kiss, showing her the love she deserved before he treated her like his personal sex toy.

Ending the kiss he looked into her dazed silver eyes with a feral smile. "I'm here…now, what do you want me to do to my beautiful maid?" He asked with a sexy voice that made Grayfia look deep into the lusty eyes of the love of her life.

"I-I want-need you to fuck me more." She begged with a needy tone and puckered her lips hoping to continue the hot kiss. Tessai easily kissed her plump lips and started to suck on the cherry-sweet lips he loved so much. He quickly took control of the kiss as he pushed her onto the bed with his body looming over her. "Please master." She said with a needy whine in-between the kisses he showered her with. "My pussy." She opened her legs wide for his cock to slide in. "It needs your hot cock." She whined bucking her hips to his painfully twitching rod.

Tessai pulled away from her soft puffy lips and looked deep into her eyes making her freeze in delight as black and silver exchanged passionate gazes. "Alright. I'm going in." He told her as he slapped his member against her lower lips making her squeak in pleasure. Hearing this, he decided to stop teasing. "Ugg!" With a grunt the king plunged himself into his mate making her bosom bounce from the pleasurable intruder that was now deep inside. She would have screamed if Tessai hadn't grabbed her chin and smashed their lips together in a steamy kiss that made her slow her own movements against his raging pelvis. 'So hot!' He grunted while still deep in the kiss as the black-haired Youkai felt the intense heat coming off her velvet walls stimulating him further as he continued his powerful thrusts to the silver queen beneath him.

Tessai took his lips away from hers and started to kiss his way down her chin to her lovely neck. His tongue was treated to the sweet taste of her sweat from the energy they've exerted. 'So sweet.' He thought enjoying his lover's body and the amazing flavors she had. The king's tongue marked Grayfia's skin as his own pleasure toy.

Grayfia's eyes rolled as her king fucked the life out of her. "Ug! A-Amazing!" She moaned as she wrapped her powerful legs around his never ending hips, bringing him even closer and deeper into her womb. "K-Keep going! Don't ever leave my womb again! I should have never been away from you for so long! I missed this cock too much!" She moaned softly until he bit a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Ahh!" She shouted in surprise and pleasure when Tessai got to his knees with her following close; her bosom squishing against his chest. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself as she bounced wildly on his member. Silver lust crazed eyes locked onto crimson as she lurched for his lips, tongue meeting tongue in a frenzy of lust and love. His dick plunged even deeper into her womb because of the new angle, making her hole cling to his rampaging cock.

Tessai let her lips go but kept her close as he rested his forehead on hers **.** "I know. Ugh! You're going to be confined to this room-Ah-until I'm sure your womb-Ah shit! So fucking good-can't let go of my cock!" He said between moans as his member repeatedly ravaged her tightening twat.

His words made her entire body flush red and shiver with excitement. She brought her body closer to his as she continued to impale herself on his member by shaking her hips and ass even harder. She leaned up to get her amazing chest into his face. He instantly started sucking on her tips making her cry out harder. Her wonderful tasting milk reached his taste buds as he hungrily slurped it down.

Tears flowing from her eyes as her pussy started to ach and pleasure overwhelmed her. 'Can't take it!' She yelled as her eyes began to roll back from ecstasy.

Tessai's eyes widened slightly as he felt his back hit the soft bed. Letting go of her teat he looked up to see his lovers silver eyes staring back at him as she gyrated her hips against his. "L-Let me take over." She said breathlessly. Before he could do anything she brought her pelvis up before smashing her fat ass back down hard on his large rod making him groan in pleasure at the rough feeling against his dick. Her vaginal walls milking his man meat for all his essence.

Her tits flopped centimeters from his lips as she gyrated her hips and ass against him. Grayfia's hips never stopped its aggressive riding on his pole. "Shit! Shit! Your cock is so fucking good! I can't get enough!" She yelled as she continued to shake her hips and ass hard against her mate while said mate took her right tit and sucked on it gently. Her mouth was wide open as small amounts of saliva were flying onto the bed. His constant erection never ceased to amaze her even after ten years of being his cock-sleeve.

"You're destroying my pussy~!" She squealed in delight after feeling his member grow inside her walls. "Ahh!" She shouted in surprise when she felt something being plugged in her backdoor. She turned to see one of his tails thrusting into her at the same intense pace his member went.

The feeling of having both holes filled at the same time made her weak and almost fall into him. She managed to catch herself by placing her hands on his chest to steady her rocking hips. Her mind was beginning to slip at the constant intrusion of both pleasure holes. "I can't think of life without you." Tears streamed down her lovely face as she was roughly fucked be her king.

"Ugg! I-I know!" Tessai grunted through her breast as he grabbed her shaking ass and molded the soft flesh with his hands as he concentrated his tail to go deeper into her amazing ass which had become crimson red from the intense dicking. "I can't think of life without you or your amazing body! Shake that fat ass on my cock you dirty maid!" He groaned as he slapped her heart-shaped, firm yet supple, big and tight, ass making her mewl and shiver in pleasure at the ongoing rough treatment. She happily listened to him as she switched between gyrating and pumping her hips on his pelvis. Wet flesh clashing together was the dominant sound in the room.

Her body couldn't stop its shaking. Grayfia's mind went blank after ten more minutes of riding her king but her powerful body kept up the rapid pace of the tempo. In her lust hazed mind she noted she was now under him again with his lips firmly on hers and their tongues interlocking together, her hips still moving to please her king. "F-Fuck! You're so deep I love it!" She managed to mumble through the lip-lock.

Tessai gritted his teeth together, trying to hold himself from cumming in his whore. After fifteen minutes of pounding his maid passed as the bed was heavily banging on the wall with one of the legs snapped off from the thrusts. Sweat was coating their bodies as the must in the room made his dick twitch in the painfully tightening womb signaling both sides end. "Ah-Ah! Fi-Fia-chan!" He moaned her name huskily as he threw his face to her neck and licked it sensually. "I-I'm going to-!" He couldn't get the last word out as he found himself on the bottom for the end, his tail pushed out of her ass from the sudden movement. The maid took her love in a deep passionate kiss that made his head dizzy.

Leaving the hot kiss the maid's silver sweaty locks flying around her creamy body as she shook her ass harder than before against him. "Me-Me too!" She groaned with a fucked stupid smile. The silver Devil wrapped her arms around her king and held him tight. "C-Cum…Together!" She shouted as her entire body seized on his rumbling member.

"C-Cumming!"Tessai roared as he released his biggest load of the night into his lover's gaping womb. The powerful blast of his cum coupled with her earth-shattering orgasm caused the Silver Queen to fall into her kings chest with glazed over eyes and a dopey grin on her supple lips with drool coating his skin. Once his orgasm tampered off he noticed his Silver Queen's twat was still clinging to his meat pole.

"More, more." He heard her mutter with licking his chest. She squeezed her walls on his penis. Eyes light up in happiness as she felt her master becoming hard again. "I need one more load of your glorious man-milk." She pleaded with her fucked-stupid smile still in place. Her hips already in motion as she slowly gyrated her wide hips on his hardening prick.

Tessai, while a little tired, couldn't say no to his first queen when she was horny. 'Well…I can't say no to any of them.' He thought remembering how even tired his girls never wanted to let go of his cock. He could only comply with their demands. With new fire in his eyes he quickly replenished his role of thrusting into his silver maid. "S-So tight." He whispered in her ear. Tessai hugged her soft body close to his while he made sure to keep his thrusts light yet deep.

Grayfia could only wrap her entire body around him. Her arms keeping his head close to her heart while she held his thundering hips with her powerful, sexy, legs. "Y-Y-Your cock." She whispered, her cherry lips lightly kissing at his forehead. Her hot breath made his skin prickle. "I-It's so good. It's so good~. I love you filling me up. I love you, Tessai-kun." She spoke with passion. She then moved her head down to his neck and started to lightly suck on him, making him groan against the pleasing maid's mouth. Taking her head back she smiled with a large blush as she had now marked him like he did her. Silver and black eyes soon meet each other. Neither said anything as they just moved against one another in a slow dance.

The red tailed king brought Grayfia down to his lips and captured his first mate in a gentle kiss. His thrusts slowed to a gentle, yet deep, thrusts. He wanted this last round to make her feel special. "I love you too, Fia-chan." He whispered back, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

Tessai and Grayfia could feel the overflowing love and compassion they had while being connected. The slow love-making continued for five minutes when Grayfia's walls tighten around her pleasure stick. "I-I-I" She couldn't get her soft words out.

"M-Me too." But Tessai understood. Feeling himself about to blow he brought his Queen up, sitting in a lotus position, and kissed her with upmost passion as he let his hot load fly into her womb. Both silver haired lovers moaned loudly as they felt each other's release pour out.

Grayfia's muffled screams reached his ears as he felt the maid's love juice squirt all over his lower half. Their orgasmic high didn't fall until a minute but when it did he felt Grayfia go slack in his embrace.

"What a lovely maid I have." Tessai whispered with love lacing his tone. Kissing her forehead softly, the king brought the two under the covers before spooning Grayfia. The maid clung to her mate like a life line. Tessai only accepted his fate with great pleasure at her soft flesh pressed against him before falling asleep with her in a gentle, yet firm, embrace.

 **END**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this again. This time, I'll keep it up.**

 **STORM OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I've already written this chapter before, it wasn't hard to change some things around to fit the new OC, so that's why this is updated so quickly.**

 **I87: Don't worry. I've been working on the chapter and that lemon isn't until the chapter after the one I'll post next.**

 **Guest 1: I'm taking a little break from that story for now. It's not abandoned!**

 **Guest2: I know it's been a long while since it was updated. There's a reason for that. I'm rather lazy at times and hard for me to find a muse for one story. But, trust me, the incoming chapter is going to be a long one full of, I think, hot action.**

 **Stratos263: I know. Her and Akeno are my favorite characters I love writing lemons for.**

 **Warning: Masturbation, blow and tit-job, anal, public, spanking & BDSM.**

 **I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Akeno**

The morning sun rose in Kyoto to frame the castle which houses the king along with his many guards, servants (he hates using that term), and sexy mates. The mornings were always good for Tessai as he usually fucked the shit out of one of his loves the previous night. This one was like any other as he was fucking his beautiful silver haired maid doggy-style. His steel-hard rod ramming deep into her tight canal like a piston. Her constant sexy moans and yells fueled his arousal for his lovely maid as she quivered under his brutal rutting.

"Yes Master! Fuck me harder!" Cried the silver haired beauty between harsh pants as her hands gripped tightly onto the headboard that was banging loudly against the wall from the intense pounding she has endured. Her King has been taking her from behind with such intense passion throughout the night. The harsh session made her tongue refuse to stay in her mouth, her face red with lust as her breaths became ragged with each pleasing sensation his cock inflicted. Her bountiful breasts continued to sway back and forth from his dominating thrusts. The sight of her fun-bags constantly hitting her hanging tongue, where she occasionally licked her leaking milk-jugs, only made him ach to suck and chew into her entire form.

"Your fucking me so good~!" She squealed with a fucked-stupid grin. "Give me more of your glorious cock!" She pleaded as she screeched in bliss when his strong hands dug deeper into her skin as he treated her to an extra powerful trust that caused her mind to go deeper into a lust-induced fog. "It's so good~!" She moaned harder when Tessai slapped her red ass. "Fill this dirty maid's soaked twat with your dominate king seed!" She pleaded lewdly. Turning her head, she gave him a saucy look while erotically licking her lips.

Hearing the pleas, the ego boost, along with the sultry lick made the Saiyan God smirk as he continued to invade her tight body from behind. His grip, nails digging into her flesh, on her wide creamy hips tightened as he gave her an extra powerful thrust, greatly enjoying her moans of passion that came from intrusion. The beautiful moans and wails of Grayfia were music to his ears.

It had been three weeks, and five beds, since the wild sex they had in the bath. Tessai had ordered Grayfia to stay in his room at nights for their usual romps that began late at night and led into the early morning and left her pussy, ass, mouth and tits dripping in his seed.

He just couldn't get enough of the beautiful maid's lustful cries of passion, sinful body, and the vulgar mouth she had whenever he fucked her. 'Such a slut!' He thought with perverted glee as his member brutally rammed into his personal maids lovely body over and over.

The Saiyan God kept his hands firmly planted on her wide hips. Black orbs were firmly placed onto her delectable rear-end and wonderfully tight twat that was doing all it could to squeeze his milk from his tower. Letting one hand go, he raised it high before letting it go, slapping her ass bountiful booty. He watched with delight as her sweaty flesh rippled to his touch. He grunted harder as he felt her walls tighten on his length after the slap. God, it felt so amazing to be able to fuck his normally stoic maid into a quivering pile of lust!

After slapping her rear-end again, he leaned over her shoulder and rested his chin right next to her ear after moving her silky hair. "What a dirty, slutty cock-maid you are." Nick whispered with a deep growl as he groped her breasts. His hands dug deeper into the resistant tit-flesh that had been taking his rough pounding and groping for hours on end. "I fucking love your dirty body."He then pinched and twisted both of her erect nipples causing her walls to tighten on his manhood showing her appreciation of his amazing skills. "Everything you have and are belong to me."He stated as he continued to plough his slutty maid into his personal bed his mates and him had shared so many times.

His mind was set to leave her clinging twat so sore that she couldn't walk properly for the next month. "This body is mine. Nobody can fuck you but me!"Tessai clarified his claim by pushing her body into the bed and continued to pile-drive her twitching hole. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed. "Tell me who this body belong to!"The king demanded with a thrust that caused the headboard to dent the wall.

Grayfia's body quivered in lust hearing his rough possessive voice while he groped her body. His hands squeezing and twisting her luscious breasts and nipples caused a high-pitched cry to leak out as he continued to knead them with his firm manly hands. Her body heating up from the act as her fingers clung to the sheets, trying to hold out against his never ending hips, as drool trail down the corner of her open mouth. Moans and squeaks of passion were slurred from the pillow and man-handling, the hand stopped slapping and pushed her head into the bed, as her master continued to play with her voluptuous tits while repetitively piercing into her from above.

His pelvis constantly hitting her shaking ass. His large cock ravaging her pussy as she tightened around his member; milking it for the spunk she loved flowing inside. "So fucking hot!" She said in a horse whisper Tessai couldn't hear. All she could at this point was weakly thrust her creamy ass to meet his pelvis.

"Y-Yes!" Grayfia finally moaned out some coherent words that were muffled by the pillow. "I'm such a dirty, slutty, cum-maid! I've been so naughty to my master for not allowing him fuck his loyal maid for so long! This sloppy cunt and body need to be punished! Ah! Only you can grab my breasts while you fuck me into a coma, my love! You're their master! Only you can fuck this slutty, sex-crazed, maid's muff! I'm your forever!" Grayfia moaned louder when he suddenly twisted her stiff nipples sharply, sharpened fingernails pawing into her flesh, while his canines bit hard into her exposed neck. The sharp appendages only increased her tight hold her twat had over his member.

"Ugg! Yes! Bite me! Show the world I can't be pleased by anyone but you! Fuck! Fuck!" Grayfia shouted as her head flew up in pleasure; she couldn't hold herself back anymore. Her mind quickly losing to the intense pleasure. "Tessai-sama! Paint my insides white! Spill your delicious, hot, spunk inside this bitches needy fuck hole! I-I-I'm Cu-Cumming!" She yelled. Her body shook as her lower mouth squeezing his member in a vice grip; orgasm hitting her full force. All she could see was white and black spots from the greatest orgasm she had since the start of their flesh pounding marathon. Drool had poured down her lips, mixing in with the large sweat that coated both lover's bodies.

Tessai grunted as he felt her walls tighten painfully around his dick, squeezing it for his cum, as if her very womb was begging for his seed. Grabbing her hair he used the new leverage for his thrusts to become fiercer and wilder against the constantly tightening cunt. "F-F-Fia-chan!" Tessai roared as his rod couldn't take the pleasing hold her twat had on him. His cum exploded into her wanting womb; giving her the baby batter she craved.

Grayfias' teeth bit hard into the pillow, her eyes flew wide open, as she felt her masters seed explode into her sensitive womb. 'Yes! His delicious man milk is filling me~! So fucking good~! So deep!' She thought as her eyes rolled up in her head. His man-meat's girth was just so punishing to her tight twat. The constant stretching on her walls never ceased to amaze and excite the silver haired maid. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest at an alarmingly fast rate but she didn't care. All she cared about was riding out this incredible feeling of cumming with her love.

The amount of cum and pressure it pact made her cum again after her first one subsided causing her to see stars. The combination of his spunk and her juice flooded out of her pussy and onto the bed sheets in a mess of their sex. Falling against the other, after their minute long mind-blowing orgasms subsided, Tessai held the silver haired maid in a spooning position. Tessai and Grayfia relished in their fucking session that started in the late hours of the night before. Neither party stopped, too drunk on the feeling of coating the other in juice.

Grayfia breathed in the scent of their musk and sweat as she nuzzled her head against her lovers' cheek. "Th-that…was amazing." She said between pants. Her arms held tighter against his larger, sweat glistening, frame. The king securely wrapped his arms and tails around her soft delicious body, holding her close. "You make, huf, me so full…I can't get enough of your giant cock." She said dreamily as the overflow of his essence spilled from her pussy staining the sheets. The loss of his seed from her gaping vagina made her moan in displeasure as she felt the hot baby batter seep from her aching pussy lips. "You're such a fucking stud." She said showing her hidden perverted side not many knew of as she slowly stroked his cock off.

Tessai smirked devilishly as he watched his personal cum-maid try to catch her breath after their long session while trying to make him hard. He returned the favor of her stroking when he brought his hand up before dropping it against her fat juicy ass. The tight flesh rippled a bit, leaving a red hand print on her reddened creamy skin, which made Grayfia shiver pleasurably against him. "I know. I love fucking your body Fia-chan. It was made for my dick." After saying that, he pressed his lips against hers with blazing passion as their tongues intertwined, wrestling back and forth.

Grayfia's moans were physically transmitted to his mouth which only heightened their pleasure. 'He's gotten so much better!' She moaned happily as she remembered their first time and how inexperienced and nervous he was. They soon separated their lips and continued to spoon together. Both in their own little world they created as they held one another in a tender embrace.

Twenty minutes passed until Grayfia, after basking from the afterglow of their love making, spoke. "Tessai-sama." 'Hmm?' "I need to get back to work." She explained making him look as her. She just smiled at his curious gaze then kissed his cheek lovingly. "I can't keep fucking and not do my work as the head maid. The castle will be in chaos." A tinge of regret could be heard from her voice as she spoke the sad truth.

Tessai stayed silent for a moment then sighed in defeat. "…Alright." He grumbled with a small pout knowing she was right. She was the head maid and kept the castle in order as well as keep everyone on task when he couldn't do so himself. He couldn't monopolize her time no matter how good it felt for both parties.

She found it amusing how cute he could be when he pouts like a child. "It will be alright, Tessai-sama." Grayfia kissed him softly as she started to get out of bed while he pouted. She gave him a sexy smile as she thought of the perfect way to get rid of that pout. "We'll continue after a couple of days." She then leaned closer, right into his ear. "Be ready~." She purred with a sultry edge that made his dick twitch, brushing against her thigh.

Taking note, and pride, to this the devilish beauty wore a sly yet seductive smile as she moved away. Slowly, with a wet towel she grabbed nearby, she began to wipe herself off in a sensual manner; slyly stealing glances at Tessai who watched her with black lust-fueled eyes. After making sure all the love juice was off her flesh she began to fully tease her master. She slowly put on her clothes one by one, covering her creamy white skin.

The stockings hugging along her silky thick legs, her panties covering her delectable white ass followed by a skirt hiding it away, her bare breasts, which bounced lightly with every moment, was soon covered by her silky white bra, purposefully putting it on while sticking her chest out, her tits swaying slightly as she checked to see her girls were properly set.

Her shirt soon followed as she slowly buttoned up, covering her impressive chest as it clung snugly against her features accentuating her amazing curves. He could see the strain of the fabric as it tried to contain her large bust. The show of this devilish beauty put on in front of her king made him raging hard. It was like some sort of incredibly kinky reverse strip show. How could one woman make the simple act of dressing so erotic?!

Now fully dressed Grayfia left with an extra shake of her hips. "I'll see you soon, Tes-sai-sama~." She said spelled out his name seductively sending him one last wink before closing the door softly. She felt pride in the knowing she successfully teased her king. Grayfia could already imagine what he was thinking to get her back and that made her legs a little weak as she walked through the halls with a noticeable limp. Even with her magical abilities to heal herself, she could still feel the aftershock of being so vigorously fucked for so long. Little drool came from the side of her mouth as she continued to think of what her king would do to her.

'Damn that goddess of a woman!' Tessai shouted in his head as she always knew how to make him hard after they fuck; making him crave more of her body. His desire to take and impale the naughty, teasing, maid on his dick while sucking on her delicious tits, making her cry his name in ecstasy, rose dramatically. The blood rushed from his brain and into his loins but with a deep breath he managed to control, biting his knuckles until they bleed, and dress himself.

The day was young and his silver maid _did_ have things to do after all but he promised himself that she'll pay for that little stunt when he gets her alone. 'She thought she got it before.' He thought with a feral smirk as his mind already coming up with many things he WILL do to punish his first mate for leaving him hot and bothered like that _again_. "First, I might start with whips, then chains while I fuck that fat ass of hers…" He muttered the plans of how to punish his silver haired goddess for her insolence.

Little did the God in human flesh know, while he and Grayfia fucked, a pair of violet eyes were peering into the slight crack from the door unheard and unnoticed.

 **~A little over an hour earlier~**

Akeno was walking past Tessai's room in a loose-fitting robe after she took a bath from training the guards in magic alongside Kuesu and Rin. While she was walking the halls she heard the sounds of heavy panting, loud cries, and loud smacks striking against flesh. Curiosity caught her as she looked into the room the sound was originating from. What she saw caused her breath to become labor while her face became flush as she saw her lover taking her senior harem sister like a wild animal.

She watched as Tessai's hands dig into the silver haired devil's breasts while he fucked her with such amazing force and vigor. The expression on Grayfia's, 'The Strongest Queen', face was both lewd and full of ecstasy. It made her hot beyond belief. To know the usually stoic woman's face even made such an expression praised how good Tessai was in the bedroom, which all his mates know from countless hours of experience.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said under her breath, lightly panting as she gazed at the scene playing out in front of her. Her hands made their way to her amazing chest as she twisted her hard nipples through the fabric of her wet cloth.

The black haired beauty's breath grew as did her lust when she saw Tessai bite Grayfia causing the maid to cum. She took one hand from her beautiful bosom to trail its way past her clothing, under her lacy black panties, and between her legs as she began to rub her angrily twitching pussy lips aggressively.

She couldn't help imagining that she was in Grayfia's position. 'Tessai-kun hasn't fucked me in sooo long~!' She whined piteously in her head. Due to the restructuring of their forces and resources, Akeno had not been able to have her time with Nick. Her body aching with desire for her King's beautiful cock to be between her legs. She was snapped out of her daydreaming when she heard her harem sister speak sultry their king.

"I'll see you soon, Tes-sai-sama~." She heard Grayfia say with her heels clicking against the floor. Akeno quickly composed herself and ran past the corner making sure to keep herself hidden until Grayfia's footsteps could no longer be heard.

With images of Tessai and Grayfia's steamy fuck session firmly in her mind she continued to play with herself. She inserted her fingers back into her innermost region. They moved past her panties and pussy lips as she plunged them in and out, pretending it was her lovers strong gentle hands finger-fucking her, with her other hand roughly pinching her nipples until the pressure became too much to control. "Ahh!" Akeno moaned as softly as she could as she climaxed. Her slender fingers getting coated in her own fluids.

Slowly taking the fingers out between her legs, she trailed them up her soft body until she held them close to her face. Her mind, heavy with lust as she smelled herself, decided to plunge her cum soaked fingers into her mouth. Sucking them lewdly, her face flushed with desire. Once her fingers were cleaned a smile graced her lovely face as soft laughter echoed throughout the corridor. "Fufufu…." Seeing them fuck so passionately and hard caused her to make a decision. Today was her turn to get fucked by her king and she was going to get it.

 **~Later~**

Tessai was walking the streets looking for something to do all the while waving to his people with a smile. "What to do, what to do." The king said aloud as he looked to the sky. He was bumped for his thoughts as he walked into the chest of his fallen/devil love. His face firmly in her soft, large, delicious, and utterly enticing bosom.

"Ufufu. How are you today Tessai-kun?" He heard the teasing voice of Akeno. Tessai pushed his face out of her chest and looked at her with a smile.

"Hey Akeno-chan. Just looking for something to do today. No one wants to have fun~." Tessai whined childishly then straightened up and examined his hybrid lover. The King took in his surroundings as he noticed he had, somehow, walked into an ally when he was just on the main street. 'Huh. How'd that happen?' He thought to himself but quickly went back to looking at the sultry Fallen Angel/Devil before him.

Akeno Himejima was already drop dead gorgeous while in high school and it only increased as time enhanced both her beauty and figure. Her body in both sexuality and elegance had grown even more so with age. Her hair, like Grayfia, was now free from her bow after Tessai commented on how sexier she looked with his flowing. She now stood at 5'10 to his 6ft even. Her gentle appearance gave off the impression of being the Ultimate Yamato Nadeshiko. Her delicious bust grew from 108 to 111. But that was on the outside only he knew the inside of that gentle person. 'Beneath that lovely figure is a lewd, sinful, woman who would be my plaything just to get off on the fact I have the power and she doesn't.' He thought as he remembered her submissive personality in bed with a lusty smile.

Oh how he loved it when he made his utter tease of a mate beg for his cock! It made him hard just thinking of it. Her love for pain only made him get harder and kinkier with his BDSM.

He was cut off as he heard the angelic giggle of Akeno. "Ufufu. What's wrong, King-kun? You seem distracted." She then leaned closer showing off the cleavage from her low-cut purple t-shirt. Her breasts lightly bouncing from the action. Along with the purple shirt, she wore skin tight black jeans that showed off and enhanced her juicy fat ass which practically begged to get groped and spanked.

With such a great view, Tessai couldn't help but let his black eyes leer at her chest. A naughty smile growing as his dick twitched against his pants. 'She's begging to get fucked.' Akeno noticed the shift in his pants and inwardly smirked as she successfully caught the attention of her king.

Tessai, trying to hide his previous action, quickly snapped out of it and responded. "O-oh! No, I'm fine Akeno-chan." He said with a smile. "Just trying to find something to do, like I said; nothing's going on and I'm really bored right now." He said as innocently as he could with a growing boner threatening to rip his pants and rip her cunt lips in half. 'I need to fuck that ass!' His mind was already coming up with ways to make her quiver in utter bliss. Tessai planned on using all her holes that continued to stretch around his hard as steel member.

Hearing this, the black haired beauty spoke with a seductive tone. "Ara, ara. I think I can help with that." She said with her usual smile. Tessai saw her face gained a shade of red as her voice hinted at something more. His nose could also pick up on the distinct smell of arousal seeming to pour from Akeno. The full-blooded Saiyan then studied his surroundings again.

Quickly putting things together he smirked. Tessai realized Akeno must have subtly led him here with magic. 'Tricky little minx.' He complimented in his head. "What could you do, Akeno-chan?" He questioned with fake innocence.

Akeno's smile took a turn for the slutty as she pressed her body close to his own. Feeling his broad chest sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. "I think you know what I mean." Akeno wrapped her arms around his neck then rested her lips right against his head and whispered into his ear. Her already hard nipples pushing on his broad chest. The miko's delicious body pressing against him made him softly quiver in lust.

"I saw you fucking Grayfia-san today." Akeno reviled, surprising Tessai a little, not realizing his Fallen/Devil love was eavesdropping. "I saw how you treated her like your bitch while mounting her and I felt left out." She blew into his ear. Tessai shivered noticeably under the sultry beauties warm breath. "Take me. Take me like the way I like it. The way that show's me you're the perfect alpha. Show me who's dominant in this relationship. Fuck me until I'm a quivering mess on the floor. A whore wanting to get covered in thick man milk." She begged with a breathless whisper. Akeno enticed the man before her to fuck, ravish, and violate her to his satisfaction as she pressed her soft luscious body against him. Rubbing up and down his wide and muscular body with her breasts as her hips grind against his covered cock. "Give this horny fallen whore her drink~." She ended with a nibble on his ear. 'Yes!' She yelled inwardly when she felt her mates' arms wrap around her form.

Tessai's mind had been blow when she finished her plea. Akeno, out of all his lovers, was one of the best in getting him hot with only her words. She was just so sexy, naughty, and seductive with what she said and how she said it. Coupled with her beauty and personality it only made him want to throw her down on the streets and take her hard, without caring who saw, and show her why you don't tease a King.

His feral nature kicked in and overpowered his normal fun-loving personality. Smirking, showing his sharpened his teeth, Tessai grabbed her body roughly. "You led me here, didn't you?" He growled softly. Black orbs never leaving her violet.

Akeno could only nod shakily, as she too couldn't take her eyes from his crimson. Those orbs just drew her in. "H-hai." Her surprised yelp was then heard through the ally as Tessai smacked her ass, making her jump a little in his arms. Her jiggling ass and tits made the king lick his hungry mouth. 'I'm gonna' enjoy eating this!' He thought with perverted glee.

"You like that, don't you?" He whispered with a smirk as Tessai felt her shake in his embrace. Her soft, firm body pressed against his form harder as she then looked up to him.

"H-Hai, Tessai-sama. Your Akeno loves it." She replied with a submissive look in her eyes. The aura surrounding him overwhelmed her fully. The king's Godly power making her submit. "Ahh!" She yelped when his larger hand grabbed her neck. Her violet eyes wide as she stared at him in surprise then dimmed back to acceptance. Tessai only smirked when her eyes gave into the pain he inflicted.

Tessai smiled with sadistic glee seeing her submissive eyes. In an instant the male slammed his lips against hers. His tongue instantly darted past her lips and gained access to her mouth and proceeded to claim it. The rough, yet invited, sudden contact left Akeno moaning like a common whore while his arms trailed up her skin. His touch sending sparks of pleasure up and down her spine as his manly fingers lightly rubbed her soft skin.

As Tessai's fingers lightly brushed up her skin his hands then felt something in the sleeve of her shirt. When he realized it wasn't her skin and perfectly feeling the item he smirked inwardly. Tessai leaned back from the kiss, getting a depressed mew from the black-haired beauty, and looked into her eyes "What a naughty girl you are."He commented holding the item, rope, to her face.

His feral smirk grew when he saw the giant blush and her breath became even heavier. "Wanting me to tie you up in an ally and fuck you. What a bad girl you are." He moved the rope with her hands in his to her back. The ten-tails made sure the rope was digging into her creamy flesh. "I like bad girls." Tessai whispered with a growl as he rested his head on her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine as her hands were tied tightly against her creamy skin.

"T-Tessai-sama." Akeno moaned with heavy eyes. "The rope feels soooo good~!" She said breathlessly as her body leaned even harder against him as her entire being was grinding harder against him; begging to have his rod deep inside her desperate hole. A sadistic grin adored his face but before they can begin, he needed to do something of her current state of dress. "Tighter! I need it tighter!" She pleaded as she was unaware of her mate's kinky thoughts.

Tessai gladly dug the rope further into her creamy flesh and enjoyed the moans of ecstasy Akeno made. His erection was now painfully hard as he grounded it against her pussy lips. Oh how he wanted to fuck this dirty cunt.

The beauties eyes widened when her King/love pushed her entire back into the wall. As she was about to ask what he was doing, "Ahhh!" She cried as rough hands tore her pants off, exposing her long flawless legs and black lacy panties. The fabric of her torn cloths had yet to hit the ground as he attacked again, this time shredding her shirt. Her bra fought to keep her breasts concealed, but the strain was too much as the front was destroyed exposing her voluptuous tits for his lust heavy eyes to see as they bounced up and down. The delicious flesh seemed to shine even in the dark alley. Leaving the fallen/devil clad in her black lacy panties that didn't hide the large wet spot. Tessai then paused to take in this heavenly sight.

Akeno's, all but naked, body turned completely red with a mixture shame and desire as the tips of her nipples were now fully erect. Leaning in Tessai grabbed the last piece of clothing and ripped it off then proceeded to jam his left hand into her cunt as his right dug into her breast. "Master!" She cried in bliss, feeling his strong hands against her sensitive tits while his unoccupied hand lowered down to her womanhood and lightly petting the shaking woman.

Her King gently rested his head into the crook of her neck and took a deep inhale of her scent as Tessai felt her body shake in anticipation. The male kissed the nape of her neck gently. 'Sweet with a hint of honey-suckle.' "You smell so good, my little Akeno-chan." He spoke softly into her creamy skin as he nibbled and licked her neck leaving little marks for the world to see. Marks signifying just who she belonged to.

All of these actions were driving Akeno mad with ecstasy. Unable to help it she cried out as if lightning coursed right through her. 'I came already!' She moaned shamelessly, feeling her juices squirt against his hands, until she felt the release he's given her end as she panted in slight exhaustion.

"Tessai-sama!" She cried out gaining his attention. Her lover's mouth left her skin and turned his black pool to her violet. "P-Please. Please take out your dick!" She demanded with a desperate crazed look adoring her flawless creamy skin. "Shove it in this bitch's wanting hole!" She continued, hands straining against the rope, wanting to embrace her lover.

Tessai's hair covered his eyes after the demand. Akeno was about to ask what he was waiting for, and to stop being such a tease, when the hand on her breast flew up to grab and roughly push Akeno deeper into the wall, forming little cracks. She gagged while her breasts shook.

"You do not demand the pace I take!" He said with a snarl as his grip tightened, his claws lightly sinking into her creamy neck, but not enough to scar. This act only increased her lust as her cunt clutched his soaked fingers, which never slowed as he threw her against the stone, harder. "If you do that again, I'll leave you a quivering mess that can't possibly cum until I see fit." Tessai then turned her head to him and proceeded to ram his tongue down her throat then stared into her eyes, after ending the kiss, licking his lips as he enjoyed her taste. "Am I clear?" He demanded.

Akeno's whole body shook as she climaxed, once again, around his fingers but answered nonetheless. "YES! YES TESSAI-SAMA! I'LL BE A GOOD LITTLE MIKO WHORE! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" With a loud screech.

Tessai's hand was drenched in her juice as her lovely nectar came squirting from her honeypot. His feral smirk returned when her entire body slumped against the hand around her throat; saliva from her open mouth spilling onto his hand. Slowly, he drew his wet fingers out of her body with a small 'pop' making her shiver at the loss of his manly fingers. His soaked claws trailed its way up her lovely body and rubbed her chest with herself, making them shine, then reached his destination; her soft supple lips.

"Suck." Was the simple command of her King. Lust clouded eyes regarded the dripping claws in front of her when she inhaled the fingers in a vacuum seal while bobbing her head back and forth, loving the taste of her own nectar from her loves hand. After licking the last of herself off his hand, Nick moved her forcibly by her throat making her drop to the concrete kneeling in front of his bulging pants. A domineering command soon came from his lips.

"Take them off. Slowly." His demand came with a slap on her cheek, making her cunt even wetter, if the fluid underneath her was any indication.

"Hai." She replied softly moving her mouth to his fly, carefully, she bit the zipper with her teeth and in one fluid motion his pants fell. In turn, she was rewarded with her master's giant man-stick flying and smacking her in the face. She shuddered feeling his dick twitch against her face. Nuzzling his meat with her cheek, basking in its presence as she licked her lips in anticipation, she felt Tessai's hand lightly encourage her, patting her head gently.

Akeno went to work and ate his dick in hunger. Akeno's taste buds were singing to her as she licked, gaged, and wrapped her tongue around Tessai's dick. To her he tasted divine, nothing in the world would be better than his cock.

"Ah fuck!" Tessai moaned leaning his back against the wall in pleasure. "That's amazing, my masochistic hime." He said 'Hime' like he would whore as he felt her shoving him deeper into her throat in response. Her tits swaying with the motion as she tried to please her master further.

Akeno loved it when he called her 'Hime'. Especially when he was dominating her. Wanting to please her king more, the hybrid's sucking became lewder and sensual, producing a sloshing sound. Looking down, the king saw Akeno leaving a trail of saliva on his cock and proceeded to engorge herself on it, widening her jaw and relaxing her throat muscles making his member hit the back of her mouth before constricting on it once more.

"Oh yeah!" Tessai yelled out grabbing the sides of her head and jammed his man-meat into her throat with wild abandon making Akeno slightly gag but quickly steeled herself and matched her lover's intense passion and actions.

Akeno's eyes rolled up her head as his thrusts became too hard for her to keep up, causing her to see black spots around her vison. Driven by pure desire she couldn't help but try to keep up while thinking, 'Oh God! I need his cock! I want it!' The rough deep throat and pain from saying the Lords name brought her extreme pleasure. 'I wish he were in me!' She thought as she felt a trickle of liquid trail down her thigh.

Tessai looked down to see the outline of his dick in her throat, enticing him further. "Oh, Shit!" He yelled nearing his limit, he could feel his member pulsing violently as his seed begged to be spilt into her tight mouth. Jamming his massive cock in her throat once more he roared. "Take my load! Take it all down your dirty, slutty, masochistic throat!"

'Just cum already!' She pleaded adding her teeth, gently scraping his foreskin. The only warning given was one final roar. His seed exploding into her airway passing right to her stomach.

Akeno's eyes widened with water flowing as she tasted the thick milk. 'Yes, yes! He's cumming! His dick milk is sooooo good~.' Were her ecstatic thoughts as she tasted the fruits of her efforts. The thick essence of her King filled her stomach, it slightly bloating with the large amount of thick baby milk.

His orgasm lasted for a minute when he drew his dick away from her mouth. His spunk still shooting out, painting her white. Her tongue quickly stuck out, trying to catch the leftover cum that didn't land on her breasts. 'Yes~.' She moaned to herself as she felt the hot jizz reach her tongue.

Akeno's eyes and mind were so full of lust she didn't even notice Tessai bringing her to his dick until he smacked her delectable ass getting a yelp from the beauty. "Did you enjoy your treat?" He asked with a sadistic smirk.

Akeno nodded her head, still foggy from the face-fuck. "Hai, master. Thank you for giving your masochist bitch a treat." She said happily, after gaining enough sense back, her face blushing as she was enjoying the warm feeling in her stomach and the heat coming from the streaks of cum trailing down her body. Akeno loved being covered in Tessai's seed and would welcome him to cum on her whenever he wanted.

Tessai smirked and pulled her closer to him until her breasts were right in front of his twitching dick. He grabbed her massive milk jugs roughly and proceeded to jam his rod into her amazing chest. "Ah! God I love these slutty tits of yours!" He groaned in ecstasy as he rocked his member into her amazingly soft fun-bags.

Akeno just looked at the member that thundered into her chest with great power and vigor that made her so hot. Just seeing the pleasure filled look in her lover's eyes made her pussy juice gush harder onto the cold ground. "Yes." She moaned. "Fuck my tits! Shove your cock into them! They've missed being around you!" She said as her master rutted his member harder into her valley of flesh. Akeno cupped her tits and helped her lover with her own movements.

The king continued to fuck her chest as she really knew what to say to make his fuck her with wild lust. He absolutely loved the heavenly feeling of her soft globs of flesh felt around his pulsing member. "Ah, I know. I missed being able to fuck them!" He let out a manly grunt as he made a rather hard thrust that plunged his ragging member into her open maw. Hearing her gurgle and seeing the saliva running down her mouth, coating his dick and her tits made him burn even hotter to see her covered in his seed.

He continued to rut into her massive jugs for five minutes until the pleasure became too much. "Oh Shit!" He said grabbing her tits and thrusted faster into her mouth. "I-I'm gonna blow!"He shuttered as she swirled her tongue around the head and her sucking became much louder.

Akeno soon took her mouth from his head and looked up to him with unhidden lust she had for him. "Go ahead. Cover this slut in your delicious seed." She said sultry as she opened her mouth wider, happily waiting for the seed to explode on her face and white skin.

Hearing her say that, along with the lewd expression, made him explode. "Ahh!"His seed surged through his shaft before shooting a massive load right in her mouth. Tessai's jizz spraying her with milk which she happily drank while enjoying the hot feeling of his cum landing on her milk jugs and inside her mouth.

After two minutes, his climax ended leaving her in a mess of his cum. With a delicate smile she licked up the juice that stained her bosom and hands. "So hot." Akeno moaned as her reward dripped down her breasts and the milk that she caught in her mouth. Her eyes closed in bliss as she savored the taste as she cleaned the cum off her fingers. She never saw Tessai standing over her with a sadistic smirk that would have made her squirt.

Tessai's smirk took a darker, sadistic, turn hearing her tone and seeing her lewd expression as she sucked off his cum from her lovely body. He pulled body up until she was flush to his chest by her ass, her lips inches from his own. "We're not finished yet." He said with a gentle yet dark tone.

Akeno shivered in excitement. "We're not?" Asked with fake innocence. "Ugg!" She was answered by a slap to her spunk covered breasts. The silver haired man then produced a black blindfold and quickly blocked off the violet eyed beauty's vision, then pressed her even closer to his body, making her wrap her long slender legs around his waist for support.

"Not even close." With that said Tessai unwrapped her toned legs from his waist and turned her around pushing her heaving cum covered chest against the wall making her shiver at the cold texture and anticipation.

"M-Master?" She questioned shakily turning her head to see his hand mid-swing for her ass. "Ahhh!" She yelled in a mixture of pain, shock, and pleasure as one of his hands slammed against her bottom, making her white ass gain a red hand print.

"Shhhh!" Tessai hissed in her ear. His hands massaging her lovely globs of flesh that was her ass. "This ass has been begging to be slapped and fucked since I saw it." He slapped her read again making her moan louder. "Now tell me," He trailed off as he started to rub her sore bottom. "Has this slut been a bad girl to her master? If so…how have you been bad to your king?" He asked with a dark voice that made Akeno's juices trail down her beautiful plum legs.

"Ye-Yes. I-I've been a bad girl to my king because I showed this much skin outside and did not show you first." She said weakly as she felt the strong hand of her master rubbing her sore red bottom.

"And?" He asked as he continued to massage her creamy skin. He wanted to tease her a little more before he took her to new heights of pleasure. Tessai knew Akeno liked being teased as much as she liked being the teaser. "What should you have done to prove you're a good girl?" The king whispered, cock twitching as he was so close to fucking her. She was just so delicious when she was quivering in lust and sinful desire that he wanted devour her whole.

"I-I." She stuttered in ecstasy as her master was looming over her, leaving her completely hopeless, waiting to pounce and fuck her into an ecstasy induced coma. "I should have asked you if I could wear something like this around town." She explained. "Ahh!" Then shouted as her masters strong hand came and swatted her again.

"Good girl. You're so wet Hime." Tessai said as he let his unoccupied hand slip into her gushing womanhood and slowly started fingering her. She mewled as she felt his fingers dig into her hot pussy. "You're such a horny slut. You've gotten so wet from just being spanked and giving me a titty-fuck? What a pervert." He said with a smirk as his claws continued to hook and massage their way into her hot vagina. His black eyes never left her shaking body as she moaned and shivered softly from the combined assault of his dirty talk and pumping fingers."Tell me how wet you get when I tease this dirty cunt and naughty ass." He commanded with a whisper that made her skin prickle.

"Y-Yes." She finally got out after moments of just enjoying her master touching her. "I'm such a big pervert! I love it when master smacks my ass! I love it when his manly fingers fuck my holes! This sloppy cunt gets sooo~ wet when it's teased with your huge, beautiful, dick. It needs to be filled with your essence all the time!" Her voice was horse by now from the constant moaning and screams she has given since the start of their coupling. "Please," She trailed off wagging her plump rear into his rod, enticing him even more. "Give me more." She begged with one of the most lewd expressions he's seen on her.

Tessai continued to watch Akeno beg for him to be inside her with a feral smirk. There was just something so amazing about doing this to his mates that he couldn't resist doing every time. "If you want more…beg for it. Tell me of what a shameless, lewd woman you are." He demanded.

Akeno couldn't take it anymore as her masters' cock was pushing against her wet fingered pussy and the dark voice he was using. It was driving her up the wall! Why does he tease her so?! Couldn't he just fuck her!? "I'm such a lewd, shameless, woman, but only for you!" Akeno shouted in desire. "I'd only dress, act, and do these things for you! This bitch needs to be dominated! She'll do anything to please your never ending lust! Suck you off in public, take your dick in my ass, pussy, mouth, and jerk you off with my tits! Please!" She yelled pushing harder against Tessai's pelvis. "Fuck me senseless!" She pleaded with lust dripping from her voice.

Tessai couldn't help the dark chuckle that erupted from his lips. "Heheh."He took his juice covered fingers from her dripping womanhood and slowly licked the digits off, loving her taste. He then placed both hands on her enticing ass and enjoyed it when she moaned when he squeezed harshly. "Let's get your tight pussy wetter." After saying that he roughly started delivering slaps to her reddening bottom.

The ally was soon filled with the resounding sound of hands slapping against flesh with the cries of a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain that followed with each and every slap. Akeno loved to be spanked and her master knew it. That's why when he started to really spank her hard she almost came from the first hit. "Ahhh!" She yelled in total ecstasy when her master has slapped her bottom ten times; her control completely gone. "I-I-I'm fucking cumming!" She yelled with her eyes dilating in pleasure as she squirted all over his pulsing member.

Seeing her cum, her body shaking in the aftershock with her juice all over his member, he decided to stop playing and give her what she wanted. With a might tug on her wide hips he buried himself deep into her convulsing lower lips. Her eyes rolled up to her skull the instant her lovers head hit the back of her womb. She let out a gurgled scream as she was already drunk on the pleasure of Tessai's powerful thrusts.

"Y-Yes! Finally! I love your dick!" She wailed in pleasure of his cock-meat finally being inside her. "Ah!" She yelped, spit flying from her open maw, when Nick's hand grabbed her raven hair and pulled her up to his height. Tessai's hands held her steady with the grip on her hair and the rope on her hands. Akenos' beautiful flesh reddened against the strong hold his hands had on the rope; intent to leave rope burns. The combined pain of the rope and pull on her hair elevated her pleasure higher than before. Her jiggling tits hypnotized the King as they flopped in the air. Sweat rolled of their rutting bodies as they continued their rough coupling. "Ravage me! Break me in two!" The miko begged her animal grunting master.

His head moved to her neck and licked his way up and down her flesh sending shivers down Akenos' spine at the appendages heat. "You're so sexy Hime." He complimented his lover with his pelvis slamming into her tiny cunt making her squeal. "I love that sound." He took his left hand, the one holding the rope, and started spanking her bouncing tits. "I'll gladly destroy this dirty body." The King said with a dark grin while continuing to bite her flesh while clawing at her bouncing bosom.

"Ah! Fuck yes!" Akeno shouted in ecstasy feeling the sharp pain from the rough slaps to her sensitive breasts. "Slap my tits like the horny bitch I am! Punish this dirty cunt and grace it with your hot seed!" She beseeched with desperate need as his thrusting cock filled her tight walls. The sado-masochists dirty mind was in absolute happiness as she was finally having her King/love inside her once again. She loved the fact that he was as rough as possible with her and it never stopped to be amazing at how powerful he was when he was dominating her and the others. Akeno's body always submitted under the powerful aura that surrounded him when he was aroused.

"Ah shit! You tight cunt whore!"Tessai grunted loudly as her walls squeezed tighter on his member when he slapped her breasts harder. His dirty talk turning her on further making his raging member slid deeper into her trembling body. "This pussy is my cum-dump! It was made to be my cock sleeve! Say it!" He demanded with a particularly powerful thrust that made her arms dig deeper into the rope. Tessai loved the tightness of her vaginal walls currently milking away at his thundering rod. Akeno had the second tightest booty, after Akame, in his harem.

"Ahhh!" Akeno yelled in delight at the pain of the thrust and rope. Her eyes started to roll as she yelled out her masters' demand. "Fuck! Fuck! Yes, yes! I'm your cum-dump, cock-sleeve, dirty skank! I'm anything you want me to be! Just fuck me more!" She squealed, her pelvis rutting against his to please her King. Tongue refused to stay in her mouth as drool rolled down her milky flesh.

"Ah! Fuck yes! That's right! Your mine and mine alone!" He asserted with a slap to her ass. Tessai moved his head to the side of her neck and started to slowly lick his way up and down the sweet flesh of his hybrid love while sucking and nipping to leave a hicky to show this bitch was his and his alone to fuck and do whatever to.

"Yes! Only yours!" She yelled in absolute submission of his dominant aura and thrusts. "Ahh! Shit! Soo~ fucking good master!" She squealed when Tessai pulled her hair harder and his pelvis started to really pound her perfect bottom that made Tessai almost lose his grip of the rope.

"Ah-Ah! Shit! I'm about to cum deep in this deep twat of yours!" He announced after ten more minutes of ploughing her. Her pussy just tightened around his rod, squeezing him for his seed again. Without warning, Tessai flipped her around so they were face to face. "I want to see that beautiful face when we cum!" The king grunted out with heavy breaths and pants as he jerked his hips inside her milk-sucking pussy.

"Me too!" She exclaimed happily. "Cum inside me! Cum inside when I'm cumming too~~!" She yelled out rutting against him harder. "S-Shit!" Tessai roared as his head exploded deep inside her. Piercing inside her womb and painting it with his gooey white seed.

"Soo fucking much! Yes!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as her body convulsed around his squirting stick. Both continued to cum for a minute then Akeno slumped against her hold. Her mouth leaking drool from the pleasure. "So warm inside me~! Master's baby seed is inside me~!" She moaned with a fucked-stupid smile. "I love it master! Thank you! Thank you for giving me your godly seed~!" Akeno continued her babble talk while her body shook in a massive aftershock.

Tessai, grunting a little, smiled at Akeno. Seeing his lovers satisfied was the most important thing in the world for him. He would do anything to make them happy and pleased. Nuzzling her neck, Tessai placed small kisses on her neck then her cheek until he reached her soft lips and brought her in a gentle kiss.

Feeling the love from the kiss made Akeno easily return the feelings she had for him. Love and total trust. "Ah." She sighed with a smile after he let her lips go. Her face having a slight pink as she relished in the feeling of being one with him again.

Holding her to him, he felt her tight lower lips tighten against him. Smirking, the king let her hair go and lean to her ear. "Let's take this somewhere else."He whispered making Akeno shutter at the hot tone. Placing his pointer and middle finger on his forehead, the strongest Youkai to ever live teleported his Fallen/Devil to a place where he knew she wanted to be in today for the last few rounds.

Akeno was currently blindfolded with her limbs tied and suspended in the air with her legs spread eagle, showing her moist pussy lips to Tessai's lusty black orbs, that flashed blue for a second, to feast upon. A ball-gag was stuffed in her wide open mouth while a vibrator was shoved up her twitching ass. Tessai stood in front of his raven haired mate with a smirk as he continued to watch her squirm with the restraints and loved the sounds of her muffled moans and the way her body twitched in pleasure.

The Saiyan enjoyed this room. There were many a pleasurable evenings spent in it. It was mostly used when he was with the fallen/devil hybrid as she loved BDSM, her cumming from just him spanking her says it all. Reminiscing of their first time here, he couldn't help but chuckle. He thought it was cute when she tried to establish dominance by tying him up at the beginning of their sexual relationship.

She soon found herself being dominated instead but didn't mind it, she loved it. She loved being his masochistic bitch, she loved it when he degraded her in the most exciting of ways. Only he could be her master and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Tessai could see the juice flowing down between her plump thighs, her pussy gushing as the vibrator in her ass stimulated her entire body. The ball-gag was covered in her saliva whenever she cried out as she squirted, her body shaking erotically, large tits swaying almost hypnotically with her jerking movements with her cum spilling on the vibrator getting her ass nice and lubed.

Taking pity on her, after fifteen more minutes, he took the ball-gag from her mouth. She gasped for air for a moment then turned to where she thought her lover stood. "Please! Please fuck me again! I can't take it anymore!" Akeno pleaded as drool ran down her flawless face, her eyes filled with desperate need, not that he could see, with her tits jiggling as she thrashed about, hoping for her master to take pity on his slutty Fallen/Devil bitch and stick it back in her. "This dirty cunt needs to be fucked by your magnificent dick!"

Walking to where she was hanging, the sadistic King slowly trailed his hand up her soft voluptuous body as he stopped at the base of her neck then gently turned her to face his. "Are you sorry for demanding me to do something along with making my cock dirty with your pussy juices?" His voice was smooth with a dark hint as his claws gently caressed her soft creamy white skin; loving the silky texture her skin possessed.

"Yes! Yes, I'm sorry master! I'm so sorry I demanded anything from you! I'm your humble servant! Your plaything to use and fuck whenever you desire to release a load! It was wrong of me to ever dirty your wonderous cock with my lowly whore juices!" Her cry belayed actual sorry for demanding, and staining him with her juices, things of her King as the cry ended with a lust-fueled tone and expression adoring her face.

The room was silent as Tessai stared at the heavily panting hung hybrid. With a quick flick of his wrists Akenos' blindfold was destroyed. Akenos' violet eyes adjusted to the dim lit room and took notice that they were in the BDSM chamber. It was outfitted with chains, whips, and other types of toys for her pain and pleasure. Her eyes finally rested on her loving mate. Her pussy gushing with excitement. Just seeing his black eyes, filled with passion, fueled her lust for him. Gazing at his muscular body just made her hotter beyond belief. Her pussy was aching to be filled once more by the standing meat in front of her.

Swooping in, he brought her into a deep, rough, and wet sensual kiss, leaving her a moaning mess. It lasted for two minutes as Tessai pulled back ever so lightly, "You'll get it, my Miko Hime." He growled staring intently into her eyes.

Tessai moved his way down her body, planting light kisses all over her, until he reached her spread legs, staring deep into her open pussy. He smirked when he saw the ropes sway a bit. "Please." Akeno begged softly, trying to thrust her hips to him, offering her physical body for him to claim fully. "I want to be one with you again." She pleaded with upmost want for Tessai.

His smile turned light and nodded softly to her. He moved so his battering ram was right in front of her gate. Grabbing himself, he rubbed it against her folds as he looked into her lustful eyes, looking back at him in anticipation, joy, and desire.

A ferocious grin replaced his gentle one as he looked into the smoldering violet eyes of Akeno. With one nod he thrusted into her hungry womb with full force. Her body arched with her back high, breasts shaking from the powerful jolt. Akeno's eyes shot open, head flung back, eyes disappearing into the back of her head, and her mouth hanging as a loud shriek, a mixture of pain and pleasure, erupted from her supple lips. The pleasurable shriek echoed in the dark chamber.

Tessai didn't even bother slowing down as he knew she loved it when he violated her even when she was unconscious. His member rapidly rutted itself into her tight, hot cunt again and again; absolutely loving the tight hold her pussy had over his dick and the way her body shook against his thrusts. The wires helping his thrusts get deeper to her womb as they swung back and forth with his ramming. Her breasts violently shaking back and forth as their hard tips traced the air hypnotically.

Akeno was, at times, too kinky for him but he loved her all the same and seeing her like this only made him want to fuck her harder. He just loved it when he was able to senselessly fuck her to the point it was visible on her very face even in her fucked coma state he put her in whenever they made love. Gazing upon her flawless face that was stuck in a lewd expression, her tongue laying limp against her lips as a trail of drool leaked from the corner of her mouth, eyes dilated, and mouth set in a silent scream, he couldn't take it anymore. Tessai quickly grabbed her plump firm ass with his hands, giving them a good squeeze while he grabbed her tongue with his. His thrusts became more bestial. Her weak muffled moans reaching his ears as he punished her body with his member as she swung back and forth meeting his thrusts. Lewdly sucking on her tongue, he made sure to completely drown her mouth with his saliva while raping her mouth and twat hole.

The rough pace continued for twenty minutes until his dick expanded in her honey- pot. "Ugg!" He grunted as her walls clung to his meat stick, milking his seed into her wanting womb, even when passed out, twitching, and unresponsive. His load continued for two minutes as he felt his spunk start leaking out, thus pulling out his dick. He pumped his seed all over her lovely body. Splashing his essence across her taut fair stomach, her luscious tits, even ending up in her hair, contrasting her beautifully lustrous black hair with his white seed. Marking her entire being as well as making her look all the more delicious as he licked his lips while grinned in satisfaction.

Seeing as the wires were unnecessary at this point, Tessai swiped his gold ki covered hand in an arch instantly melting the wires away, leaving Akeno to fall to the floor like a puppet whose strings were just cut.

Tessai caught her from behind, her large chest above his arm and held her back against his chest, all before she hit the ground. Tessai then smirked devilishly as she started to stir after a few moments. He looked in front of them to see a large mirror a few feet away. His smirk grew as he thought of an especially erotic idea that he'd thought that she would enjoy when she regained her mind.

Akeno moaned groggily as she felt her body twitch itself awake. 'Master must have cum so much inside of me~~.' She thought giddily as she felt the residue of his delicious thick man-milk on and inside her as well at the pleasant aching of her pussy. "Have a good nap, Akeno-chan?" Tessai's manly, yet soft, voice appeared from the back of her neck making her jump slightly.

"Ah, Tessai-kun!" She said with a smile and glanced over her shoulder to see his loving crimson eyes. "Yes, thanks to you." She affectionately nuzzled her neck against his head. She then took notice that they were standing in front of a mirror; her loves form pressing against hers in a tight embrace. She gained a seductive smile as she cast her violet lust encrusted eyes to her mate.

"Ara, ara, Tessai-kun. You want to see us having fun? Ufufu~." She giggled hotly while rubbing her soft tight ass against his raging boner. "Fufu. Then please," She grabbed his dick and positioned it at the entrance of her backdoor. "Let's have fun~." She ended with a purr. This, in turn, made the blood boil in the Youkai King and a stir in his loins.

Looking at the reflection of the lovers, Akeno could see her mates smile and crimson eyes gaze into her soul that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine as she knew she was in for a rough ride. Without saying a word, Tessai picked her up by her creamy thick thighs and rammed his rod deep into her ass in one motion, all while he stared into her eyes.

"AHH! Tes-Tess-Tessai-kun!" She was barely able to slur his name as he took her ass hard with his left hand capturing her soft breasts in his firm grip. His fingers going into the pliable flesh as his clawed fingers tweaked her nipples all while he nibbled the outside of her ear.

He continued to thrust wildly into her backdoor while he kept up his ministrations on her wonderfully soft globs of flesh as he looked at their reflection. Her eyes were slightly crossed while her left tit bounced around, hitting her face at times, as the right one was held still by his clawed hand digging into the soft firm flesh. He then stopped his nibbling, keeping his mouth close to her face. "Look at yourself." He demanded softly as his thrusts kept going deep into her ass. She barely heard the command yet did as asked and stared into the mirror. And it was quite a sight.

The reflection, in her opinion, showed a naughty slut getting the shit pounded out of her by her wild mate. Akeno's expression was utterly lewd as his mouth set into a snarl. 'Oh.' She thought in a haze; her face flushed red and panting increased at the reflection. Her pussy getting wetter with her ass tightening its hold making his dick twitch violently with him grunting in exertion of the tighter hold of her bottom. Her hand, shakily, went down to her open pussy and started fingering herself, gradually pumping faster. His thrusts became even more brutal seeing Akeno fingering herself in the heat of passion.

"Ahh! Tessai-kun!" Akeno yelped in surprise at their current position. Tessai had her straddling him with his hands firmly placed on her thighs, thrusts still going. "I want to see you bounce that nice ass on me." He told the sexy Miko who smirked as she leaned her body onto his and shook and gyrated her ass harder making his desire grow along with his member into her back door.

This continued for a quarter of an hour. The black-haired King watched as Akeno shook her plum full ass on his spear while holding her by the waist, assisting her with his own movements. He enjoyed the scene of his very kinky lover bouncing and impaling herself on his cock. Her hips, tits, and entire body moving wildly right in front of his eyes would always be one of his favorite sights.

Akeno shuddered feeling herself about to climax. Her entire body felt like it was lit on fire, her lungs were burning from the constant moans and screams and gasped raggedly as her loves thrusts continued to beat her ass.

"T-Te-Tessai-kun! I-I'm about to…" She couldn't finish as Tessai proceeded to ram his entire member deeper into her ass. "Ahh!" She squealed in pleasant surprise.

"Ug…me too, let's cum together!" He moaned out as he suddenly removed his member from her ass only to impale her honeypot, never reducing the speed, to finish themselves off. Lifting her up in a standing position he continued to pull her front pleasure area on his large erect member again and again, she couldn't help but cry out as he fucked her like a possessed beast. Her arms quickly found their way to his muscular back as she was being stuffed by her kings' cock.

"OH GOD!" Akeno shuddering at the change, and pain for saying the Lord's name, as her hands clung harder to Tessai's back, leaving little red marks. His pelvis hammered into her with wild abandonment. "I-I'm cumming!" Akeno yelled as her entire body convulsed erotically on his twitching man-meat. Her voice permeated throughout the room indicating her satisfaction and how damn good the man holding her by her ass made her feel during such a rough fuck session.

"Me too, Akeno! Ahh!" He roared as his member shot straight into her womb and exploded like a volcano.

"Yes! It's sooo deep! Tessai-kun!" She yelled her body shaking as a second orgasm hit right after her first ended; hitting her like a ton of bricks. "Sooo Much~~!" She moaned brokenly as she was filled to the brim with his cum. Her head flung back as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

He noticed, after a minute for his load to tamper off, that she was almost unconscious again. He smiled gently as he removed himself from her gaping womb and pulled her close to him as he lied down, her on top. He gently stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Akeno teared up as his sweet words reached her. 'You were amazing.' 'I love you so much.' 'I can't think of my life without you in it.' Just hearing those words from the man that made Akeno whole caused her to cling even tighter onto his body. This was where she belonged; in his arms.

Right before she fell asleep in his arms she spoke with the upmost passion and love within her teary, emotion filled, eyes.

"I love you. Tessai-kun; with all my heart." The violet eyes beauty proclaimed staring into the, now, amber eyes of her love.

"And I you, my Miko-Hime." Was the soft whisper from her king before she fell into a calming sleep after an eventful day with her loving King/mate. A small, true, smile adoring her face as she snuggled against his muscular chest and was calmed by Tessai's beating heart.

Smiling gently at the sight of his lovely raven-haired beauty sleeping in his arms, the male was content, seeing as they were spent from the day's activities, to just hold her in a tender embrace as sleep claimed himself soon after his lover passed out. His unconscious mind already coming up with new kinky ideas that included Akeno tied down, whipped, gagged, and fucked into oblivion.

 **Authors Note: Like I said at the beginning, this was already written so it was easy to just change some things around and post it within a couple hours. Getting close to finishing the next chapter of DxD Conquest. Just be patient.**

 **STORM OUT!**


End file.
